herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Scotsman the Steam Engine
Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 4-6-2 steam locomotive, is the last of Gordon's brothers. He holds the records for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph in 1934, and having the longest non-stop run for a steam engine, which was 442 miles/711 kilometres non-stop while in Australia in 1989. History Flying Scotsman was completed in 1923, construction having been started under the auspices of the Great Northern Railway. He was built as an A1, initially carrying the number 1472. Flying Scotsman was something of a flagship locomotive for the LNER. He represented the company at the British Empire Exhibition at Wembley in 1924 and 1925. At this time he acquired his name and the new number of 4472. From then on he was commonly used for promotional purposes. With a suitably modified valve gear, he was one of five Gresley Pacifics selected to haul the prestigious non-stop Flying Scotsman train service from London to Edinburgh, hauling the inaugural train on May 1, 1928. For this, the locomotives ran with a new version of the large eight-wheel tender which held nine tons of coal. This and the usual facility for water replenishment from the water trough system enabled them to travel the 631 kilometres from London to Edinburgh in eight hours non-stop. The tender included a corridor connection and tunnel through the water tank giving access to the locomotive cab from the train in order to allow replacement of the driver and fireman without stopping the train. The following year he appeared in the film "The Flying Scotsman". On November 30, 1934, running a light test train, he became the first steam locomotive to be officially recorded at 100 mph and earned a place in the land speed record for railed vehicles; the publicity-conscious LNER made much of the fact. On August 22, 1928, there appeared an improved version of this Pacific type classified A3; older A1 locomotives were later rebuilt to conform. On April 25, 1945, A1 class locomotives not yet rebuilt were reclassified A10 in order to make way for newer Thompson and Peppercorn Pacifics. This included Flying Scotsman, which emerged from Doncaster works on January 4, 1947 as an A3 having received a boiler with a long "banjo" dome of the type it carries today. By this time he had become renumbered as 103 in Edward Thompson's comprehensive renumbering scheme for the LNER, then 60103 from January 1, 1948 on the nationalisation of the railways when all the LNER locomotive numbers were prefixed with 60000. Between June 5, 1950 to July 4, 1954, and December 26, 1954 to September 1, 1957, under British Railways ownership, he was allocated to Leicester Central Shed on the Great Central, running Nottingham Victoria to London Marylebone services via Leicester Central, and hauled one of the last services on that line before its closure. All A3 Pacifics were subsequently fitted with a double Kylchap chimney to improve performance and economy. This caused soft exhaust and smoke drift that tended to obscure the driver's forward vision; the remedy was found in the German-type smoke deflectors fitted from 1960, which somewhat changed his appearance but successfully solved the problem. Bio in The Railway Series In the book Enterprising Engines, Flying Scotsman came to Sodor to cheer up his only surviving brother, Gordon. He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous. During his visit, he got on well with most of the Fat Controller's Engines and took charge of "the Limited" in place of 7101 when Henry rescued both him and 199 as both diesels failed. After his visit, Flying Scotsman left with his enthusiasts when the Fat Controller announced that steam engines will still be at work on the North Western Railway. Gordon later said that Flying Scotsman told him about the Silver Jubilee. Bio in Thomas & Friends In the third season episode "Tender Engines", Flying Scotsman's two tenders appeared sticking out of a shed. Both of his tenders had a coal bunker, which is inaccurate: Flying Scotsman's rear tender only carried water. These tenders also lacked the corridors Flying Scotsman has carried all throughout preservation. He was intended to have a larger role, however, the modelling crew could not afford to build the entire engine. He was never mentioned by name. Flying Scotsman make his first debut on CGI Series in The Great Race. He meet Thomas at Vicarstown Station,where he tells him and Gordon that he has been invited to participate in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, much Gordon's surprise. Thomas interest to join, which he agree with him and tell to him he will go if he have any luck.After that, he passed both of them to pulling a coaches and saying "Flying Scotsman, Coming Through" just like how Gordon said it to pulling a red-express coaches, which make Thomas amazed with him. He later meet Streamlined Gordon in Mainland, and asking him if he really Gordon due he almost not recognize him in streamlined.He competes in the Great Race, alongside Gordon, and Spencer, his cousin, Axel and Etienne. Before race, he said "Good Luck" at him and calling Gordon "Little-Brother" , and Gordon think if he worth to be said that or not. During the race, Scotsman tries to warn Gordon that he is overheating, but Gordon pays no attention to him until he breaks down and is disqualified.Flying Scotsman almost stop in the middle of the race for checking on him, but after he realized Axel passed him, he has no time to stop and keep racing, leaving Gordon alone. He ended in 4th place with Etienne as the winner. At the end of the Great Railway Show, Flying Scotsman and Gordon return to the yard, where he admits to Gordon that his view on Sudrian engines has improved since their race. When he passed to Gordon and he remember that he called him as "Little Brother", Gordon ask to him why he calling him "Little Brother" but in fact their share same size. There is possibility he will return in upcoming season. Bio in Magazines After Donald and Douglas told Harold about Flying Scotsman, Harold was confused and thought the twins were talking about a Scotsman who could fly. Thomas explained that the twins were actually talking about an engine. Livery In the Railway Series and television series, Flying Scotsman appeared painted in LNER green with black and yellow lining with LNER painted in yellow on his tender side. Choice of livery is a subject of controversy among those involved in the preservation of historic rolling stock, and Flying Scotsman has attracted more than his fair share, the result of forty years' continuous service during which he has undergone several changes to his livery. Alan Pegler's option was evidently to return him as far as possible to the general appearance and distinctive livery he carried at the height of his fame. A later option was to reinstall the double Kylchap chimney and German smoke deflectors that he carried at the end of his career in the 1960s; this encouraged more complete combustion, a factor in dealing with smoke pollution and fires caused by spark throwing. More recently, until his current overhaul, he was running in an anachronistic hybrid form retaining the modernised exhaust arrangements while carrying the LNER "Apple Green" livery of the 1930s. Some believe that the more famous LNER colour scheme should remain; others take the view that, to be authentic, only BR "Brunswick Green" livery should be used when he is carrying these later additions – the issue is further complicated by the fact that while in BR "Brunswick Green" livery he never ran with the corridor tender. Other liveries that Flying Scotsman has had are the "Wartime Black" livery and the British Railways "Express Passenger Lined Blue" livery. For a public relaunch in May 2011, the National Railway Museum repainted him in unlined "Wartime Black", posing as sister-engine number 502 "Plain Jane". Following his return to steam, Flying Scotsman remained in "Wartime Black" for his first month of service in 2016, and was repainted into BR "Brunswick Green" livery in February that same year. Personality Polite and proud engine,but just like his brother and his cousin, Flying Scotsman can be pompous and somewhat smug.He viewed engines from Sodor with low expectations and remarked that he believed that no famous engines came from Sodor. He also upbeat, friendly and enjoys teasing Gordon, referring to him as his "little brother" to annoy him even though Gordon is older than him, or bragging about being invited in the Great Railway show.Beside this, he also have caring side toward him. When Gordon was overheating during the race, he tried warning him and told him to stop and almost stop in middle race for checking him before Axel passed him.After the race,his view on Sudrian engines has improved since their race. Relationship * Gordon Gordon is Flying Scotsman's remaining brother. Since he is a prototype of Sir Nigel Gresley Pacific which so-called "A0" , Gordon is the older brother of him. In Enterprising Engine, he came to Sodor to cheer him who depressed after know many of their sibling already scrapped and only leave him and Gordon. In the Great Race, he bragging at Gordon about being invited to the Great Railways Show and teasing him as "Little Brother" much annoy him. He also almost didn't recognize streamline-Gordon and comment about this as "Ridiculous". In the race, Flying Scotsman notice something wrong with him, and try to tell Gordon to stop, but Gordon never pay attention at him and refuse to stop, until he get safety valve burst and overheating. Flying Scotsman slow his speed to check on him, when he realized Axel passed, he decide to continue and ended in fourth place. After the race, he call him "Shooting star" to cheer him, but Gordon feeling down and reject his "Shooting stars" name. He admit at Gordon that the competition was a disappointment and he also admits that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly. As the Flying Scotsman leaves, Gordon is irritated when he calls him his “little brother”. * Alan Pegler Alan Pegler is his first owner both in real-life and in The Railways Series. Flying Scotsman told Gordon that he had a rebuild, commenting that it made him look hideous. So his owner made Doncaster Works give him back his proper shape, and called him an extra special engine. Flying Scotsman was adapted with two tenders, due to the Other Railway not having any proper coal or water supplies. * The 79 LNER A1 and A3 Pacifics ' They are Flying Scotsman and Gordon brother and sisters. Many of them named after racehorses name and five of them also named after the female racehorses. All of them already scrapped took place throughout the 1960s, making Flying Scotsman and Gordon become the only sole survivors members of their class. * 'Spencer, Mallard, Green Arrow and The Flying Thistle These locomotive are Flying Scotsman cousins. * Henry When he visit to Sodor to cheer Gordon, He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous at him and claims he deserves another. Duck offers Henry six tenders. Henry is delighted and accepts, but is made to look like a fool when it is revealed they are full of boiler sludge. * [[Thomas the Tank Engine|'Thomas']] Thomas first time meet him at the Vicarstown station and amazed with him. When Thomas introduce himself at him, and tells him about the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went back to the Mainland, to which the new engine says that he did not know Sodor had any famous engines; the engine then recognizes Gordon, who begrudgingly introduces Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman tells Gordon that he has been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, and that he will be competing in the race. He explains to a curious Thomas that the Great Railway Show is an event in which engines compete to see who is the fastest, the strongest and whatnot, but he does not know if any Sudrian engines will be going. Thomas wants to go, and Flying Scotsman tells him that, with any luck, he might be able to, before departing for the Mainland with his passenger train. Appearance Railway Series *Enterprising Engines *James and the Diesel Engines (mentioned) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (mentioned) Television Series *Season 3 - Tender Engines (not named; tenders and part of cab only; does not speak) Specials: *The Great Race Trivia *Flying Scotsman received smoke deflectors, a double chimney, and his number on both his cab and second tender in CGI. This could be because of his "revival" in 2016. *Flying Scotsman already have three time "revival" in real-life *He share same whistle sound with Neville *He also pulled a same express coaches with Gordon, the expection the coaces are red. *He and Gordon are the last kind of their class (A1-A3 Pacific) , as Gordon mention in Railways-series "Enterprising Engine" which its state all their sibling already scrapped except them. *In real-life,there is a [http://www.flyingscotsman.org.uk/ website] of The Flying Scotsman for a people to know the history of this locomotive *Beside he is officially held a record as the first steam engine to reach 100 mph, this is not entierly true. He was the first official engine to do so, as the City of Truro unofficially held the title. Quotes Gallery (Coming Soon!) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Articles under construction Category:Siblings Category:Fictionalized Category:Rivals Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Loyal Category:Wise